1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a carrier, and more particularly to a method for controlling a carrier which is used to carry a flight vehicle.
2. Related Prior Art
A flight vehicle often requires a long distance for landing, so causing unsafety of the flight vehicle when landing if the distance for landing of the flight vehicle is not enough or too short.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional method for controlling a carrier which is used to carry a flight vehicle.